Bionic Love
by WolfMaster40460
Summary: Leo and Bree are on the island together alone but Bree want's to tell Leo how she feels but he has other things in mind that is until something unexpected happens o him
1. Chapter 1

Everyone on the island went to the Hawaii be besides Leo because someone had to guard the island. Leo was not to happy with the situation but decided not to argue so agreed to the terms and stayed on the island.

''Man this so boring why did big D make me stay on the island couldn't he hire someone to guard!'' Leo complained, ''Well atleast its quiet here so i can focus on training my bionic arm.'' He said as he walked to the training area.

''Boo!'' Someone screamed in Leo's face as he fell backwards.

''Ah!'' He screamed as he landed on his back, he finally recognized his scarer and it was non other then his step-sister Bree.

''What the heck Bree? Ow why are you even here?" The boy questioned as he started to get up glaring at her.

''Sorry i just couldn't resist myself and and im here so you wouldn't be lonely at that we can have some brotherly-sister bonding time.'' She said with a innocent smile while still looking at him.

''Actually i was about to train and when i was done with that i was gonna invite Janelle so we could watch a movie or something.'' He said until he saw Bree's face darken with a mad expression.

''Bree are you ok?'' Leo asked kinda terrified.

''I'm alright honey.'' Bree said with a innocent voice until she realized what she just called him.

''I-I mean Leo im alright Leo.'' Bree said worriedly that he might have heard what she said.

''And besides Leo you know Mr. Davenport doesn't allow visitors on the island.'' Bree said.

''Well Mr. Davenport isn't here so we could do whatever we want! Doesn't that sound great?'' Leo said excitedly.

''Still i think we should still follow the rules and he's gone.'' She said with a sigh. _'Oh Leo when are you gonna recognize we belong together.'_ Bree said to herself before she heard Leo in they're room playing video games.

''Hey i thought you were gonna train?'' She questioned him, but he still ignored her until she went in front of the T.V and blocked his view from his game.

''Hey what gives?'' He said trying to look around her.

''I thought you were gonna train?'' She questioned him again.

''I was but then I realized I can do whatever I want and besides Mr. Davenport and everyone else won't be back for three months.'' He said as he gave up and turned off the game.

''Well we can train together.'' Bree suggested while hoping he would say yes.

''Nah how about you do what you want and i'll invite Janelle over.'' He suggested while he went to get his phone but then Bree super speed to his phone and got it.

''Hey! give that back!'' He demanded as he started to walk towards her, but then she ran outside and threw his phone in the ocean.

''Why did you do that!?'' He yelled.

''Because you were disobey me!'' She yelled back.

''You know what? Fine leave me alone for the next three months and while you're at that leave me alone forever!'' Leo yelled as he stomped away. That Broke Bree's heart not being able to talk to the person she love's the most, she has to fix this but how? But then she got a idea but it she was cared it might not work but its worth a try.

Bree found Leo in the Hydro loop just sitting there. Leo then saw Bree walking his way.

''What do you want?'' He said harshly.

''I have something to tell you.'' Bree said still walking closer to him.

''Whatever it is its not gon-'' He said before he was cut off when Bree kissed for a few seconds then said ''I love you.''

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to like, review. and favorite and i will see you guys in the next chapter!)


	2. Secret dating

''Y-you love me?'' Leo questioned ''But why?''

''Well because you're always there for me and you always make laugh with you're stupid jokes and because you care abut me the most, also its because you're the cutest guy I've ever met when I first saw you I had to restrain myself from tackling you with a hug.'' Bree said truthfully.

''But why did you decide to tell me now?"' Leo asked.

''Because I thought it was a small crush you know and I didn't want you to think i'm weird.'' She answered,while trying not to make things awkward.

''Well I'm sorry but you know im with Janelle right now and you know I care about her a lot you have to understand right?'' He questioned her hoping she wouldn't get mad or upset or both.

''No I don't understand what does she have that I don't?'' Bree asked angrily.

''Nothing well I don't know its that just you're my sister and that would just seem wrong what will everyone else think?'' He asked trying

''We don't have to tell everyone else we can secretly date and maybe after a while we can tell everyone the truth.'' Bree suggested while trying not to cry.

''I'm sorry Bree but I can't do that to Janelle I can't betray her like that if she found out she would never talk to me again.'' Leo said trying to make a point.

''Well how will she find out? Besides who cares what she thinks heck who cares what anyone thinks?'' Bree said making a point.

''Well I can't just do that to her ok she's really special to me.'' Leo said forcing himself to say the truth.

''So you don't have feelings for me?'' Bree said nearly heartbroken.

''I'm sorry but no I can't Bree maybe if you weren't my sister I would date you but I can't you understand now right?'' Leo said trying not to look at Bree's crying face.

''Leo please! Please I need you to be with me you're the only boy who understand's me when no other boy cares about how I feel! Please Leo just give me a chance!'' Bree practically begged him.

''Ok ok I guess I can give us a shot.'' Leo sighed in defeat also he didn't want her to be heart she has already gone through enough trouble already.

''Oh thank you thank you! I promise you you won't regret it!'' Bree said happily while giving him a death hug.

''Need...air...here'' He said nearly fainting.

''Oh sorry just got excited there because you know were secretly dating!'' She said like she ate a whole candy store.

''Ok but i have a few rules if you want us to work.'' He declared.

''Ok anything just to get with you.'' Bree agreed.

''Ok rule one no excessive hugging. Rule two no holding hands when were near people and rule three no doing exotic things ok you think you can live with that?'' He asked.

''Yeah I can live with that but I can kiss you whenever I want right?'' She asked.

''Well since no one is here I guess that's ok.'' He replied.

''Yay!'' She said as she ran up to Leo and kissed hi for a full minute.

''This is going to be a long three months." He said.

(Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did don't forget to like, favorite and review and i will see you guys in the next chapter peace!)


	3. Restaurant

It has been a week since Bree and Leo started dating and to be honest they were both pretty happy, Bree got his dream boy and Leo got a girlfriend who doesn't complain about everything he does so they were both pretty happy.

''Hey Bree i'm going to the mainland you want anything?'' Leo asked her.

''I want to come with you.'' Bree said as she used her super speed to change her clothes.

''Are you sure? I mean what if someone we know see's us?'' Leo warned her.

''Well then we stop holding hands I mean what's the worse that can happen?'' She said, while walking up to him and kissing his cheek.

''Well ok then I mean you're right what's the worse that can happen?'' He said while getting int the hydro loop with her.

''Nothing absolutely nothing.''

(On the main land.)

''Should we look around or are you hungry?'' Leo asked her.

''I'm kinda hungry, how about we eat there.'' Bree suggested. Leo took at look at the restaurant and Leo's moth went agape in surprise not because it was fancy but it was a couple's restaurant.

''So should we eat there are you too embarrassed to be seen with me in the restaurant?" Bree said as she made a fake frowny face.

''No no its not that its just what if someone see's us what if Janelle see's?'' Leo said kinda scared that his two girlfriends would fight for his affection.

''Well like i said before who care's what anybody else thinks all that matters is what you and I think and that's good enough for me.'' Bree said as she made Leo put his arm around her.

''Fine if you think that then that's fine with me I guess.'' Leo said as he walking in with Bree.

''Table for two please?"

''Right this way sir.'' Said the waiter as he guided them to their seats.

''Here you and I will be right back when you guy's are ready to order you're food and drinks.'' He said as he left.

''Ok thank you and what do you wanna do after this?'' Leo asked Bree as he saw her look at him with a dreamy look.

''Um Bree you there?" Leo asked her.

''Uh yeah sorry just kinda fazed out there with you being dreamy and all.'' Bree said making Leo blush.

''Oh and what ere gonna do later I want to go to the movies and see that new romance movie that just came out its about a girl who finds her prince Charming oh its so romantic can we please go see it please?'' Bree said as she looked at him with the puppy eyes.

''Ok we can go see that movie if you want just don't make the puppy eyes again you look to cute when you do them.'' Leo said barely realizing what he just said.

''You think I'm cute?'' Bree asked him.

''Yeah I do I mean who wouldn't think you're cute you have beautiful eyes, beautiful hairs, face and body but what I like about you the most is you're personality you are selfless and brave I mean what guy wouldn't want that from a girl?'' He asked making a point while also making Bree blush.

''Wow no guy has ever said that to me you really do love me!'' She said out loud before Leo grabbed her and put her in her seat carefully.

''Sorry just got excited there.'' Bree said smiling and before they knew it they were leaning in on each other about to kiss before.

''Leo!?''

(Sorry for that cliff hanger I just couldn't help myself XD but thank you guys for reading this chapter don't forget to like, favorite, and review and have a great day and see you guys in the next chapter peace!)


	4. caught

''M-mom what are you doing here?"Leo asked worry in his voice.

''Well I was just to ask you the same thing young man why are you here with Bree you know its a couple's wait a minute are you and Bree a couple?'' Tasha asked, while crossing her arms.

''Yes!'' Shouted Bree before she put her hand over her mouth.

''Well in that case I'm so happy for you guy's!'' Tasha said surprisingly.

''Wait what?'' Said Leo dumbfounded still surprised at what his mom said.

''Well I always knew Bree liked she told me a month after we moved in with you're father so I knew you two would eventually date after a while.'' She said.

''Wait so you're cool with this you're not mad or anything?'' Leo asked.

''No not at all I always thought you two would be a perfect couple and and when can I expect gran-kids?'' Tasha said jokingly while looked Leo looked away embarrassed and Bree just got a dreamy look on her face.

''Kids would be nice.'' Bree said in soft voice.

''Mom do we have to think about these things now?'' Leo whined.

''I'm just joking sweetie but really when can I expect some?" She said still joking.

''Mom!''

''Ok ok I'm leaving have a good three months you guy's don't do anything too crazy" She said walking away winking at them.

''Well that was embarrassing.'' Leo said still embarrassed.

''It could have gone worse you know with Janelle and everything.'' Said Bree.

''True its gonna be hard keeping this secret and with you being clingy all the time.'' He said.

''What do you mean clingy all the time I'm not cling.'' She said in defense.

''I beg to differ remember when you when we were watching a scary movie and a jumpscare came on I still don't know you managed to get into my shirt that fast and when I was in the shower somehow you managed to lock-pick the door and take a picture of me.'' He said making a point.

''Well sorry I just get a little to excited sometimes and about the jumpscare I just freaked out ok.'' Bree said making the puppy eyes.

''Don't give me that face please I'll do anything you want just please stop.'' He begged.

''Anything?'' She asked.

''Anything just please stop!'' He still begged.

''Ok but you have to kiss me right now then.'' She said making a smile.

''W-what right here? Right now?'' He asked surprised.

''Yes.''

''O-ok then.'' He said while they both started to close the distance between them and when they did it was like a spark went off it and it was like the universe wanted together it was full of passion, warmth, and love and when they both parted ways they they just kept looking each other in the eyes before-

''Leo! How could you!?"

(Yep I did it again XD Hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter and as always please favorite, like, and review the story and sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer and with that said with that said hope you guys a have a wonderful day and see you guy's later peace!)


	5. The argument

**Hey guy's sorry I haven't updated in a while i'm busy with school and they have been giving us a lot of work lately but anyways thank you guy's for waiting and without further a do enjoy this chapter.**

''U-um Janelle what are you doing h-here?'' Leo stuttered.

''Well I was just walking around with my family when I saw you through the window of the restaurant with another girl!'' Janelle stated.

''Um excuse me this girl has a name.'' Bree said facing Janelle.

''Well well look who it is the girl who hit's on every cute guy at school Bree davenport.'' Janelle said mockingly.

''What did you just say!? At least I don't complain about every little thing!'' Bree argued back.

With that said the two girls started arguing back and forth capturing everyone's attention in the restaurant if Leo didn't stop this argument soon it's going to get out of hand.

''Girls.''

''Girls.''

''Girls!''

''What!?'' They both screamed unison.

''How about we just calm down for a moment.'' He suggested.

''I would be calm if this brat would just get out of my sight.'' Bree said.

''Oh no you didn't!'' Janelle said going towards Bree murder present in her eye's

''Hey! Hey! Both of you stop!'' Leo said getting between both of them.

''You know what fine! I'm done Leo if you want to be with her go ahead! I don't care anymore.'' Janelle yelled walking away.

''Wait! Janelle don't leave!'' Leo begged but it was too late she had already walked out of the restaurant.

''I'm sorry Leo its that she got me all riled up I hope you can forgive me.'' Bree said looking away with a sad look.

''no no its not you're fault I should have told her that I didn't want to see her anymore and like the idiot I am I didn't.

''Hey at least you're my idiot.'' Bree said smiling looking Leo straight in the eye.

''Well that is true and hey at least im with a cute girl.'' He said smiling.

''And this pretty girl is never letting you go.'' She said getting closer to him.

''Um Bree what are you doing?'' Leo asked nervously and as she got closer he started sweating before she kissed him. It was full of passion and love like sparks wen't off and as they both kissing Bree had a little twinkle in her eye.

''How did you like that Leo.'' Bree teased.

Leo however was speechless as if he was in a dream.

'Bree giggled before she said, ''Leo come on let's go to the carnival I heard today its couples day over there.''

''ok.'' Was a Leo could say before he was dragged out of the restaurant.

'Tonight is gonna be a crazy one.' Leo thought.

 **Well that wrap's that up sorry for the short chapter I'm really busy sorry but anyways hoped you enjoy it and if you did please like,review, and favorite and be sure to be on the look out for mu next chapter the carnival of love and with that said hope you guy's have a fantastic day and peace!**


End file.
